emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8509 (18th June 2019)
Plot Nate is unable to kick in the garage door so he grabs a crowbar from a nearby car. At the same time, a frantic Amy runs up to Moira and informs her Kyle is missing. Nate manages to force open the garage door and rescues Kyle from the fume filled garage. As Amy considers calling the police, Nate appears with Kyle in his arms. Victoria finds Robert at their dad's grave where Robert tells Victoria that their dad would want to kill Lee. Victoria reminds Robert that no amount of revenge could take away her nightmare but she needs to try to get on with her life so she has to find something good in all of this. Robert promises Victoria that he's there for her and the siblings hug. Everyone is relived that Kyle has been found but they worry when Kyle complains of feeling unwell so Moira and Amy take him to the hospital. David tells Miriam about Jacob and questions how he could've missed the signs of Maya grooming him. Miriam suggests it's because he wasn't looking for them. Miriam assures David it's only natural to feel like he let Jacob down and tells him letting his feelings of anger and betrayal out will help. Back in the village, Eric urges Jacob to talk to David but a moody Jacob refuses. Megan doesn't want Frank accompanying her to court but Frank insists on being there for her. A doctor checks Kyle over and sees no indication of carbon monoxide poisoning but runs some blood tests as a precaution. When Moira mentions telling Cain what's happened, Amy begs her not to as she's only just got Kyle back in her life. David's therapy session continues. David acknowledges he jumps from one failed relationship to another and doesn't learn from his mistakes so believes Jacob sleeping with Maya is his punishment. Miriam asks David what he's tell Maya if she were here right now. David states he'd tell her he wishes she'd never met and she deserves to rot in prison for what she's done. Cain and Dan return to the garage to find the door has been forced in. Nate arrives at the hospital to check up on Kyle. Amy explains Kyle is fine but Moira is going to tell Cain what happened and he'll go mad. Eric finds Jacob in the café and reminds the teenager that David has always had his best interests at heart. Jacob believes if David really cared about him, he'd understand that he loves Maya and wants to be with her. As Jacob gets up to walk out, Eric discloses David is currently seeing a therapist, telling Jacob that David is prepared to do anything so he doesn't lose him. Pete buys Rhona flowers to apologies for getting the wrong end of the stick with her talking to Nate. Rhona also apologises. She tells Pete she loves him then the pair kiss. As Eric exits the café, he bumps into Frank and asks how Megan's sentencing hearing went. He gets his answer when Megan appears behind Frank. Megan apologises to Eric but Eric insists it's water under the bridge and wishes Megan well. Back at Butlers Farm,A my and Nate try to pressure Moira into not telling Cain about Kyle going missing. When Cain returns home, Moira says nothing much to Amy's relief although Moira warns Amy and Nate that they better hope Cain doesn't find out from anyone else, otherwise they'll all live to regret it. Cast Regular cast *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Miriam - Emma Linley *Doctor - Algie Salmon Locations *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Unknown road *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Cemetery *Therapist's office *The Grange - Yard *Hotten General Hospital - A&E Observation Ward, waiting area and corridor *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes